


Hale Hat

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Crack, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets turned into a Santa Hat because of Stiles' magic. That's it. That's the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hale Hat

"So um… what are we…" Isaac started, mouth opening and closing, eyes narrowing as he tried to wrap his brain around what had just happened. 

Stiles was silent. Only because his lips were pursed together to hold back the grin but his eyes were visibly tearing up with the need to laugh.

Allison and Lydia were covering their mouths with their hands, staring down at… at…

"DEREK IS A SANTA HAT!" Scott shouted, pointing at the red and white fuzzy at one the ground that was once Derek Hale.

Stiles scratched the back of his head. “We didn’t mean to do it.”

"You! You, Stiles. You and your-" Scott flailed his hands, "magic spasms."

"Magic spasms? I take offense to that."

"And I’m sure Derek would take offense to being a Santa Hat…  _if he could talk!”_

"Scott, calm down. He’s going to be okay, I’m sure we can find a spell to fix him." Lydia interjected, though the snickering wasn’t long gone from her lips.

Scott sighed, breathing loudly, “Stiles, I trust you with my life. But your magic is volatile and frankly silly at the moment. You need to do something to control it or stop using it until you can figure out what you’re doing wrong.”

Stiles pouted, flexing his fingers. He knew his friend, his alpha, was right. His magic wasn’t cooperating with him anymore… or ever. It was tricky and had a mind of its own. Most of his spells turned into magical pranks instead of their intended purpose.

"Sorry, I know… I’ll take care of this." Stiles sighed, reaching down to pick up the Hale Hat. Everyone gasped when Stiles’ fingers touched the fabric of the Hale Hat and Stiles furrowed his brows in confusion, holding onto the currently inanimate object. "What?"

"Um…" Allison hesitated.

"What are you going to do?" Isaac supplied for her, stepping forward but not taking his eyes off the hat that used to be his alpha once upon a time.

"First, I’m going to put Derek on my head," Stiles stated, putting the hat on his head and tugging on it securely.

Isaac’s eyes widened, a snort escaped from Lydia’s lips, and Scott looked like he could no longer compute. 

"Then I’m going to walk home wearing a festive Derek Hale and hit the books." With that, Stiles turned and walked away with a strut. The ball on the end of the Hale Hat bouncing as he stepped.

.  
.

The strange part of wearing Derek Hale on his head… a magically transformed into a hat, Derek Hale… meant that Stiles could - not exactly hear Derek’s thoughts - but he felt them.

A good deal of it was anger… directed at Stiles. Which was fair, considering.

But there were other feelings there. Feelings that Stiles didn’t quite know what to do with. There was no way for Derek, as a hat, to know that Stiles could… understand what he was thinking. Or at least get a subtle idea of his thoughts. Therefore the… the  _feelings_  Derek was unintentionally sharing with Stiles were quite distracting from researching.

Stiles would have taken the Hale Hat off to focus but he didn’t want to miss out on this opportunity. To get to know the recluse and guarded Derek Hale. 

He sighed, biting the end of his pencil as he flipped through a spell book. Derek was thinking about his family, about Cora, he could feel it. The sadness and longing. It was something Stiles was familiar with himself.

He had to fix this. He couldn’t call Cora up and tell her that her only family was now a Christmas hat. He didn’t even know if the Hale family had celebrated Christmas. Not that it was a pressing matter when your brother was a hat.

Stiles reached up, fingers pushing under the hat to scratch his scalp and immediately Derek’s train of thought shifted and Stiles was blushing in a matter of seconds. He coughed awkwardly, blinking rapidly to rid his mind of anything Derek’s thoughts spurred on and he scanned the page with his finger to help him focus. He had to put things right. Definitely… definitely had to change Derek back into a person.

.  
.

It took Stiles a few hours and a lot of thoughtful distraction before he found a reversal spell that appeared to suit his needs. Of course, when he settled the Hale Hat on his bed and finished the spell, he hadn’t been prepared to open his eyes and find Derek naked… on his bed… wearing a Santa Hat on his head.

Stiles blushed furiously but a choked out sort of laugh forced its way out of him before he managed to cover his eyes.

Derek seemed to take a moment to stir, or be fully aware that he had a mouth again before he growled, dark and threatening, “ _Stiles_.”

"Sorry! I’m sorry!" Stiles yelled instantly, "I didn’t mean to do it and I fixed you!"

"Where are my clothes?"

"There’s always room for error!" 

"Stiles…"

"I have some clothes in the closet that might fit you," Stiles said cautiously, spreading his fingers over his face and peeking through at the naked man, now standing, in his room.  _Damn_. He knew Derek was built and he’d seen Derek’s bare chest and back before… but those thighs. He could crush Stiles’ neck between those powerful looking things. And then, of course, there was-

"Stiles I can see you looking."

"Oh." Stiles lowered his hand. No need to be secretive about it anymore.

"That wasn’t an invitation."

Stiles shrugged, “My room and all that.” 

To that Derek rolled his eyes and turned around, walking over to the closet and Stiles barely held back the whistle upon seeing Derek’s ass. Again,  _damn_. Those muscles were tight. _  
_

"So… how was life as a hat?"

Derek turned around, giving him a glare that probably would have set Stiles on fire if Derek had magic.

"So were you aware of everything-"

"I could hear everything and feel everything. Not so much see."

"Ah," Stiles’ mind caught on the world  _feel_. “So you felt… um… my fingers?”

"Your what?"

"My… I scratched my head. Also I picked you up. With my uh… my fingers. You know," Stiles put his hands out in front of him and wiggled his digits for Derek’s viewing pleasure, "these ones."

"I know what fingers are, Stiles."

"Yes, but these ones are long. Very long. And being so long and agile and tempting-"

The look on Derek’s face made Stiles stop talking. Mostly because it felt like his tongue swelled up in his mouth because under that anger and confusion was that  _feeling_  Hale Hat was having while on Stiles’ head. 

Then Derek was turning around completely, giving Stiles a full view once more, and  _walking towards him_. Derek stood close, close enough that Stiles had to pull his hands back to his chest, so close that he could feel Derek’s breath on his cheek. 

"What are you talking about, Stiles?"

"I could um…" Stiles started, desperately wanting to avert his eyes but they were held, intensely, by Derek’s green eyes. "You had some thoughts that I could sort of feel… in a way… while you were on my head…"

Derek’s eyes widened for a split moment before narrowing, “You could  _feel_  my thoughts?”

"Yeah?" Stiles offered with a half shrug, "I couldn’t hear them, not word for word or… anything like that. It was the emotions associated with the thoughts and sometimes what the thoughts were… well… focused on."

Derek’s eyes darted down to Stiles’ hands, clutched together against the boy’s chest.

"You shouldn’t have listened. Or you should have taken… me off." Derek scolded as he backed away, but his tone wasn’t as harsh as Stiles thought he had intended it to be. It made him smile, and his smile made Derek glare. Stiles interpreted it as a fond glare.

Stiles watched as Derek reached into the closet, stealing one of Stiles’ bigger sweaters and a pair of over sized sweatpants. Stiles may or may not have been able to hold in the whimper as the pants were pulled over his legs, covering that glorious ass and the… other thing that Stiles wanted a much longer and closer gaze of.

Derek turned around, scowled once again as he walked around Stiles’ bed and over to the window.

As Derek stepped through, Stiles grinned, “You know… you’re welcome to come back whenever you want to… know just how long my fingers are.”

Derek stumbled over the window ledge, catching himself on the frame and turning his torso to glare ferociously at Stiles. 

Stiles winked, shit-eating grin spreading wider on his lips as Derek slipped back into the darkness.

Once he heard Derek’s feet his the ground outside, Stiles shouted, “You’re still wearing the hat!”

After a moment of silence, the Santa Hat, what was once the Hale Hat, was flung through his window, landing on the floor beneath it.

Stiles laughed so hard it hurt his ribs and he had to collapse onto his bed. He glanced down at his fingers, wiggling them again and laughed ever harder. He would not be letting this Christmas discovery go anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow [my tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com) if you want to see more fics, I don't always post my fics on AO3


End file.
